


grand prize

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Collars, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Machines, Spider gags, also featuring:, bang chan - Freeform, crane games, established yunsan, implied polyamorous relationships, kang yuchan - Freeform, kim byeongkwan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Seonghwa isn't usually the type for parties. He prefers holing up in his dorm with a book he's read a million times, not being caked in makeup and dragged around by his roommate, San. Yet, he still agrees and, upon entering for the first time, Seonghwa finds that maybe he regrets not going earlier.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 229





	grand prize

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely the most interesting thing I've ever written so like . be prepared alslaksk
> 
> goodie two shoes seonghwa meets rebellious hongjoong in an ..... interesting situation. what could go wrong !

“I think, and this is just my humble onion, that you need something fun to happen!” Hands came down upon the desk Seonghwa was sitting at, startling him from the book his nose was metaphorically shoved into. “Something exciting!”

He sighed, dropping his pencil into the binding. “This book is nearly two hundred years old, and I was the one chosen to translate it.” Seonghwa turned his head, affixing Choi San, his roommate, with a mildly displeased stare. “I would say that’s pretty exciting.”

“No, not  _ homework! _ ” San whined exaggeratedly. “Something outside of this room. Like, where you have to actually be in the sun and talk to other people.”

“Hey, I talk to other people,” Seonghwa complained. “I have to go outside to go to class too.”

San groaned, sinking to his knees. He propped his chin on the edge of the desk, meeting Seonghwa’s gaze with a pout. “Listen I know you’re Sir Perfect and everything you do is impressive, but you also need—no,  _ deserve _ —some Seonghwa time.” Seonghwa’s lips parted to answer but San stopped him with a raised finger. “And nope! Translating ousty old books does  _ not _ qualify!”

Seonghwa sighed then, realizing that he wouldn’t be getting any more work done that afternoon. He carefully inserted a bookmark into the ‘dusty old book’ and closed it, setting it back into the locking box meant to protect it. The book was an original copy of a play, one thought lost to the ages. Seonghwa had been the lucky one chosen by his teacher to translate it into english and, being the model student he was, he agreed. He’d been chipping away at it for the last month or so which meant he had been spending way too much time indoors. So though it pained him to put it away, he also understood; it’d been awhile since he’d taken time for himself. Locking the box, he turned back to face San.

“What do you have in mind?”

An ear to ear grin bloomed on San’s face. “My frat is having a party. Something … special. I think it’ll relieve some of your stress.”

“San—”

His roommate put his hand up, cutting him off. “Hongjoong will be there.”

Seonghwa’s mouth slowly closed, hands coming to rest upon his knees. San had a knowing look on his face, borderline cheeky, and he hated how that one single sentence pretty much won him over. His crush on Kim Hongjoong, a rebellious art student hellbent on throwing their campus on a snake and ladders playboard, was quite obvious. At least, to everyone  _ but _ Hongjoong—though Seonghwa wasn’t really torn up about that. It wasn’t because of his vibrant blue hair or his pretty smile or even the hibiscus flowers tattooed along his forearms. It was because of his determined spirit, his need to be a good person, the way he inspired the people around him to find themselves … Hongjoong was a natural born leader and Seonghwa admired everything about him. 

“... I guess,” he inhaled, San perking up at the sound of his voice, “a party wouldn’t hurt.”

San threw his hands up with a soft cheer. “Trust me, Seonghwa; you won’t regret it.” Something about the gleam in San’s eye unsettled him, making his heart flutter in his chest, but it was gone just as quickly. Instead, his roommate pushed himself to his feet and went to snatch something from his own desk. Seonghwa watched him curiously as he came back, extending his hand. “Take this. It’ll come in handy.” His eyes trailed down to what San was offering him. A slip of paper, dusty pink and printed to resemble a ticket you might find at a carnival. 

His confusion was evident. “What’s it for?” 

“It’s a surprise! But you’ll know,” San assured, giggling. “Just trust me. Take it with you to the party tonight.”

Seonghwa accepted it tentatively, examining the paper. He flipped it over and found the same design on the other side. “... Alright.”

“Great!” He clapped his hands together. “Now then, we should figure out something for you to wear. I doubt you have any party clothes.”

He had no idea just how wild his night was about to get.

—————— xxx —————

“Well damn, I can’t believe you actually convinced him to come.” The other man, an upperclassman named Bang Chan and the leader of San’s frat, was leaning against the doorframe of the entryway. He was a music student as far as Seonghwa could remember.

“Looks like someone owes me money,” San replied, gently patting Chan’s shoulder.

Chan’s brow rose. “I don’t remember agreeing to pay with money.”

San pursed his lips, head tilting. “I don’t need tickets when the prize is already mine.” 

Seonghwa eyed them both. After a moment, Chan’s face softened. “I’m just teasing. Head on in; everything’s set up and ready to go already.”

“Perfect.” San patted Chan’s shoulder again before he motioned for Seonghwa to follow.

He did so, giving Chan a small bow of his head as he passed; he could almost feel his eyes burning into his back as he walked. Something that would make San preen, considering he’d picked out his outfit. Their bodies were relatively close in size, meaning Seonghwa had managed to squeeze into a pair of his skinny jeans that clung a little too tightly to his hips. The knees were ripped and tattered, exposing skin in a random pattern. San had thrown him into one of his long sleeved button ups as well, acid washed black and rolled to his elbows. Also nearly impossibly tight, the top two buttons undone and exposing his collarbones. His roommate had even done his makeup, eye shadow silver and full of glitter. 

“Seonghwa,” San suddenly said, snapping him from his momentary distraction. He came to a halt, forcing Seonghwa to stop just behind him. His roommate turned and he realized they were just about to enter the large living area, the sound of music and conversation drifting from within. “Before we walk in here, I just want you to know that this is all consensual and thoroughly discussed before it happens. I know I told you to enjoy yourself but if you’re uncomfortable with anything you see, you’re free to leave.”

“That’s … ominous,” he replied softly, glancing between San’s face and the small crowd of people in the next room. They were standing by what appeared to be machines, lights strobing around the room at random intervals. 

“Just a general warning. I know I was shocked the first time I saw it too.” San turned back around and stepped into the room, leaving Seonghwa to follow at his own volition. 

After a moment of weighing San’s words and a bit of internal rationalizing, Seonghwa finally followed after him. He approached the machines with thinly veiled curiosity. Seonghwa wasn’t sure what he was about to see and yet, even with San’s disclaimer and the amount of possible scenarios running through his head, what he was met with didn’t even come close to what he’d been expecting. 

He rounded the corner of the machines and fell in line with the tiny crowd around it. It was a crane game type contraption, custom built and quite large. Someone he didn’t recognize was at the forefront of the crowd, hands upon the buttons as they played the machine. Seonghwa’s eyes went wide as he finally assessed what exactly was inside of the machine. A person, completely bare and sitting on a cushioned chair. They were tied to it with a wide array of red ropes, a courtesy that extended to their hard cock against their stomach. His eyes traveled up and over their chest, noting the clamps clinging to their nipples. A black leather collar was wrapped around their throat, silver tag hanging from the center reading ‘pet.’ Their mouth was held open by a spider gag, tongue poking out and saliva already dribbling down their chin. Seonghwa recognized them the moment he glanced at their face, for he’d seen them plenty of times in the three months he’d lived with San.

Jeong Yunho; San’s boyfriend.

Before his very eyes, the person operating the machine began to mess with the buttons. They pressed the button with an arrow indicating ‘right’ and something began to move. A pink dildo, attached firmly to a silver metal arm. The machine whirred as it worked on carrying the dildo the person’s desired location before it stopped. Then it began to move upwards. Just slightly, enough to vaguely line up … his eyes went wide. The dildo began to pushed forward in a near agonizing pace straight towards Yunho’s ass. His attention was inevitably drawn there, Seonghwa noticing a strange metal contraption shoved inside of him and holding him open, the faint glisten of lube present on his cheeks and thighs. Wide enough to allow the dildo in but not enough to actively hurt him. The person operating the machine missed, the dildo poking into his thigh. A ‘try again!’ spoken in a robotic voice came from within the machine, Yunho’s lashes fluttering shut.

San suddenly appeared beside him, slinging an arm over Seonghwa’s shoulder. “Beautiful isn’t he?” 

“What is this?” Seonghwa whispered. He wasn’t as disturbed by what he was seeing as he thought he’d be. If anything, he was intrigued; his curiosity wished to know more.

“Literal answer, a crane game,” his roommate giggled. “Actual answer? Well, it’s exactly what it looks like. A fun little game everyone enjoys getting a chance to play.”

“N-not that it’s my business but … you’re fine with him being in there?” His voice was quiet, eyes following the dildo as the game was played once more.

“Well, yeah! We met because of this thing.” Before them, Yunho’s eyes fluttered open again as the dildo poked him in the cheek—another miss. He spotted San and moaned, the noise echoing within the machine’s hollow center. “I’ve spent my fair share of time in there too so it’s just kinda normal at this point.”

Seonghwa stared at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. San had been in this thing too? That explained why he would sometimes come home looking even more disheveled than usual. “... I guess my next question is, why?”

“We’re a bunch of horny adults trapped in confined spaces for most of the year. It shouldn’t be a surprise that we found a creative way to deal with it.” San jerked his thumb towards Yunho. “It’s all volunteer based, I promise. Throw your name into a hat and whoever gets picked is the lucky one to go inside that night.” His cheeky smile from earlier that evening reappeared. “Want a tutorial?” 

“T-tutorial?” Seonghwa gasped.

San motioned for him to follow, dropping his arm and trying to skirt around the crowd. “Remember that ticket I gave you? Now’s your chance to use it.”

A strange mix of unease and excitement bubbled in his stomach. Seonghwa followed, ignoring the few hungry glances he got as he did so. They didn’t go far, just to the next machine over. There was a black blanket overtop of it, concealing what was inside. He could hear movement within as he drew close, San leaning around the left side of the machine. 

“You almost done in there?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah, just give me a moment,” a voice called back. It sounded vaguely familiar but Seonghwa couldn’t quite place it.

“Sweet! We’ve got a newcomer out here so make’em pretty.”

“Newcomer, eh? Looks like we’re having two firsts tonight,” the mystery man replied. 

San visibly perked up, glancing at Seonghwa with a smirk. “Damn, I’m a little jealous. The first play is always the most exciting.”

A cheer from his right subconsciously attracted his gaze. Seonghwa turned to look and realized the guy who had been playing had actually managed to ‘win.’ The dildo slid into Yunho’s hole with mechanical slowness. A light above the man’s head flicked from red to green, the distorted sound of confetti popping coming through the speakers. The dildo then began to move in and out, the spider gag in his mouth making it so every moan and sound was heard loud and clear. It fucked into him a grand total of ten times, Yunho straining in the ropes keeping him trapped there. Precum oozed from his tip as the dildo pulled out of him, returning to its original position to await the next play; the light above flicked back to red.

Seonghwa swallowed thickly. He wasn’t sure how it worked at all but it was safe to say he wasn’t going anywhere now. His attention returned to San, who had just finished grasping the blanket. With a swift tug, it came flying free, exposing the inside of the machine to full view.

His heart leapt into his throat.

He was suspended from the top, legs bent at the knee and tied tightly with silken purple ropes. They extended down the length of his body, tied carefully in a lattice pattern along his chest and hips, several thicker ropes found in high stress spots that extended to the hooks keeping him dangling there. His wrists were bound and secured to the ropes along his chest, offering support for the already strenuous position. The purple ropes matched the pink of his hibiscus tattoos, making them pop in a sensual way. Further down, a similar collar to Yunho’s was around his throat, the same shade of purple as his ropes. His lips were stretched open by a spider gag as well, slick with light pink lipgloss to match his cute little tongue. Strands of blue nearly brushed the bottom of the machine, still just as vibrant as the first time Seonghwa had seen him.

Kim Hongjoong, the devious man he was, funnily enough, head over heels in love with, was presented before him in a beautifully tasteful manner. 

“Wow …” he breathed. 

“It’s his first time getting to be in here. Interesting that it’s also  _ your  _ first night here,” San said, leaning against the edge of the machine. His hand drifted up and came to rest on the panel containing the controls. They were similar buttons to the one on Yunho’s machine, the only difference being in the color of the arrows. Inside, the contraption meant to “ruin” Hongjoong was similar to the other one. This one was attached to the top back part of the machine, a baby blue dildo attached to a metal rig pointing down. He could tell just from a glance that it was made to move right, left, and forwards with the goal of sliding down when placed in the proper position. 

“You totally planned this,” Seonghwa replied, stepping closer to the machine. “I should’ve known something was up.” Drawing near, he realized that though he could see Hongjoong’s face in his previous position, Hongjoong hadn’t been able to see him over the control panel. The other man’s eyes widened and he made a soft noise but he could do little else in his position. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” San answered in a laugh. “Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t left yet. Especially since, you know.” He wiggled his brows in Seonghwa’s direction, glancing between his face and Hongjoong. 

“H-hey.” Seonghwa went silent for a moment, having a moral war with himself. He recalled San making sure to indicate that it was entirely consensual. So, on one hand, Hongjoong had agreed to be there and put on display for everyone. On the other, this was not how Seonghwa had imagined seeing him naked for the first time. Or, really, at all—he hadn’t gotten further than a crush despite San pressuring him to make the first move for weeks beforehand. He could walk out right now and hope that Hongjoong forgot about seeing him there; which in itself was bold for him to assume the rebellious man even  _ knew _ his name. Or he could stay and participate in one of the weirdest, most interesting things he had somehow stumbled into.

Despite his, as San called it, ‘Sir Perfect’ attitude, he made the choice to stay.

Tearing his eyes away from Hongjoong’s face, he instead turned to give San his attention. “So ... what’s the tutorial?”

San shot him a knowing look, fingers dancing along the buttons. “Alright then, let me show you. Show me the ticket I gave you.” Seonghwa obeyed, reaching into his back pocket and pulling it out. He handed it to San, who pressed it against a little screen along the front of the control panel. It chimed softly and the buttons lit up. “This counts as your pass now! It’s good for five plays at a time and can be used for unlimited plays. We do it to make sure random people don’t wander in and use these without consent.” San pressed the ‘right’ button and Seonghwa watched as the machine whirred to life, the dildo beginning to slide over in a straight line. “The machines are fitted to whoever is inside at the time to keep them from getting hurt. A spotter will usually stand next to it and make sure things are fine the whole time, while also adjusting their position, giving them water, and listening for a safeword if they need it. I’m the spotter for Hongjoong today.”

“Wow, this is … really thorough,” Seonghwa murmured.

“Oh, you have no idea, Seonghwa.” San’s hands slid over to the arrow indicating ‘forward’ and prepared to push it. Inside the machine, Hongjoong attempted to crane his neck to watch but failed; he could see his thighs shaking in what he assumed was excitement. “There’s a sensor in both the dildo and the clamp keeping him nice and open. When they slide by each other, it triggers the ‘win’ sequence, which grants you with a show and our pretty little prize here with a measured amount of thrusts. In Hongjoong’s case, ten—chosen by Hongjoong himself. Here, watch!” 

San’s fingers sank into the button and the metal rig lurched, beginning to move forward. He let go after a second or two and the dildo began to lower. Apparently he had it dialed in already, Seonghwa watching as it sank perfectly into Hongjoong’s hole. A similar light to the one in Yunho’s machine indicated a win and the machine began to move, dildo thrusting into Hongjoong’s body at a medium speed. Hongjoong whined through the gag, his cock jumping against his stomach. Ten thrusts passed way too quickly for both of them, Seonghwa internally mirroring the sound of disappointment that flooded from the blue-haired man’s open mouth. 

“Wonderful, right? It was designed by Byeongkwan, an engineering student that wanted a more creative way to ruin his boyfriends.” 

Seonghwa knew him mostly by name. Brilliant student in the same friend circle as Hongjoong, bent on chaos and living on his terms. The whole thing was just … amazing. He honestly wasn’t even sure what to say, just staring at the machine and the man suspended within.

“Well, if you have fun tonight, you’re free to keep the ticket. You don’t have to join us to stop by,” San continued, tracing the buttons. “Though if you do, you could volunteer to be inside here too.”

“I’ll … think about it,” he replied softly. Seonghwa extended his hands then, fingers playing lightly along the control panel. San’s own hands withdrew, his roommate leaning back against the edge. 

“No pressure or anything! I know I was pretty blown away the first time I saw this too.”

Seonghwa wasn’t sure he fully believed that given San’s usual nature. Even so, seeing something like this was sure to give anyone a vague sense of uncomfortable fright. Not that Seonghwa was afraid though. San had offered a nice explanation of it and, knowing that it was consented and approved of by both the “prize” and the “spectators” helped ease his mind. 

Taking a breath, he finally devoted all of his attention to Hongjoong. His eyes were focused up at him, Seonghwa sensing a bit of curiosity from him. They’d spoken once or twice before this, once when he’d accidentally tripped over Hongjoong’s guitar and the other when Seonghwa had witnessed the aftermath of a fight between him and some other students. Just a quick check to make sure he was alright, followed by Hongjoong angrily storming off into the night. They’d run into each other several times since but Seonghwa had always gotten the feeling Hongjoong didn’t like him that much. Yet, standing there with the power to ruin him at his fingertips, he got the sense that Hongjoong was …  _ excited _ to see him. 

Whether that was because it was Seonghwa or that he might finally get fucked, he didn’t know.

(Part of him hoped it was both.)

Shaking the thoughts away, Seonghwa finally dared to touch the buttons. They were glossy and smooth to the touch, a faint heat rising through the plastic from the lights inside. His gaze flicked from the button to the dildo before he finally worked up enough courage to push it. Whirring softly, it began to slide across the metal bar. He let up on the button a hair too late, able to tell just from a glance that he was off center. Seonghwa wasn’t too surprised by that though. San had practice whereas this was his first time using it. First time using any crane game type machine actually. So he wasn’t upset at himself for missing the first time, though Hongjoong most likely was. Pressing the down arrow, it slid forward. Seonghwa eyed where it might need to go and slid free from the button. As expected, he’d missed, the dildo poking into the edge of the ring keeping Hongjoong open.

He expected San to tease him for missing but the man stayed quiet, simply observing him as he played. 

So Seonghwa did it again, fiddling with the buttons as he attempted a second time. Again, he wasn’t surprised that he missed. He’d held the down button a little too long that time, the dildo gently colliding with Hongjoong’s balls. Hongjoong whined as it happened, Seonghwa watching his fingers flex into the ropes along his chest. The third attempt was just a little bit off as well, too far to the left. His fourth try missed too and he was forced to press the ticket back to the machine front. A few people had gathered behind him, watching as he did so, but Seonghwa tried his hardest not to let their presence get to him; he needed to be completely focused if he hoped to “win.”

After a few more misses and some soft cursing, Seonghwa finally managed to dial it in.

He learned to let go of the button half a second before it reached its intended destination. The “claw” aka the dildo would continue on for a few moments before grinding to a halt, relay between press and release clearly delayed. Once he adjusted for that, Seonghwa’s breath caught as he finally achieved what he’d set out to do.

The dildo came down and slotted perfectly into Hongjoong’s body. He tuned out the ‘you win’ sound and the lights that came with it, attention completely focused on what was about to happen. Once the dildo registered that it’d been entered, it locked into place and began to move. Slowly at first before reaching a quick pace, diving into Hongjoong’s ass and forcing the prettiest moan Seonghwa had ever been lucky enough to hear from him. It was over just as quickly as it began and never before had he felt so thoroughly disappointed.

Now he understood why the tickets granted unlimited plays.

After a small glance from San for approval, which was given with a nod, Seonghwa scanned his ticket for a third time. He wasn’t sure just how many times he could play without being forced to move for someone else but he would enjoy it for as long as he could. Now knowing exactly what to aim for, Seonghwa managed to line it up correctly a second time. Hongjoong’s entire body trembled as the machine fucked into him, several drops of precum dripping down his stomach. One landed on his chin and Seonghwa swallowed, wishing he could lick it away. Distracted, Seonghwa missed the next three plays until his cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Hongjoong whined pitifully, a sound he’d never thought such a headstrong person could make, and he felt a heat begin to burn uncomfortably in his stomach.His eyes trailed down the length of Hongjoong’s body, taking in the way his thighs were shaking and how red the tip of his dick happened to be. Rationally Seonghwa knew it was normal to be turned on by the sight before him. The people around him were likely surprised if you  _ didn’t _ get hard while playing but that did little to chase away his need to hide it. Now wasn’t the time to think about it, however. 

Instead, he focused on utilizing his final play. 

He watched the dildo move carefully along the rig, taking a deep breath as he let go of the button. Seonghwa’s hand drifted to the next button. His fingers hesitated upon it as he affixed the dildo with a calculating look. After a moment, he pressed into it and watched the whole thing move yet again. The final play resulted in another win, forcing a desperate cry from Hongjoong’s open mouth. His eyes went wide as semi-translucent fluid shot down his front, painting along his chest and pooling against his chin. Hongjoong’s eyes were screwed shut, expression twisted into a mask of pleasure as Seonghwa realized he’d managed to make him come. He was absolutely beautiful in the throes of passion and, even though he’d only caused it via the crane game, some part of him still delighted in being the cause of Hongjoong’s orgasm. 

“Holy shit,” he gasped.

“Well damn,” San murmured, finally breaking his silence. “You’re a damn natural at this! It usually takes at least ten successful plays for a grand prize!”

Seonghwa sputtered as he realized San was speaking to him, too focused on Hongjoong. “W-what? Grand prize?”

“Grand prize!” San stepped around the machine again, peeking over at Hongjoong as well; his eyes were still closed as his body trembled with the aftershocks of pleasure. “You made him come so you win a special prize.”

“That’s  _ also _ ominous,” Seonghwa replied.

San shrugged in response. “Hey, you trusted me this far! Trust me on this too.” His roommate pointed at a door between the machines and Seonghwa squinted to see it properly. “Go in there and wait for now, then you’ll see.”

Behind them, he heard a faint ‘damn I wanted to be the first!’ It was followed by an even softer ‘you haven’t won in ages though.’ The conversation broke off before Seonghwa could really listen in. 

He took yet another deep breath and glanced at Hongjoong. The blue-haired man had just come down from his orgasm, eyes glassy and panting evident; drool had long-since spilled down his lips. “... Alright, I’ll trust you.” 

San smiled and stepped to the side, allowing Seonghwa to push by him and skirt around the other side of the machine. He advanced towards the door and tentatively reached out for the handle. It swung open just before he touched it, startling him back. Someone stepped through, giggling softly, before they realized he was there. He was about the same height as Seonghwa and had quite a disheveled mess of rose pink hair, the brightest smile he’d ever seen on his lips. There was a baby pink collar adorned with silver studs around his throat, golden tag in the center engraved with the initials ‘KYC.’ 

“Oh, um, sorry. I was told to go in here …”

Another person appeared behind the pink-haired man, slightly shorter with messy silver hair. His own eyes sparkled with glitter; they lit up at the sight of him. Seonghwa recognized him as Kim Byeongkwan, the very one who had designed the crane games just beyond his back.

“Holy shit, San actually convinced you to come,” Byeongkwan exclaimed. His arms slid around the taller boy’s waist. “And you got a grand prize? Damn, haven’t had a newcomer win first in a long ass time.” 

“Y-yeah. Though I’m … kinda confused on what to do,” Seonghwa admitted.

The pair exchanged a knowing look before they shuffled out of the way, offering him view into the room. It was quite large, a single bed in the center and illuminated with a single dim lamp on a table near it. The faint smell of sex wafted out; it only took a moment for Seonghwa to realize what the room was used for.

“Just go inside, sit on the bed, and wait. Everything will make sense,” Byeongkwan prompted. “Just remember that everything here is based on consent so if you’re uncomfortable, don’t feel bad about dipping out. No one here will judge you.” He gently patted Seonghwa’s shoulder before beginning to guide his partner away. Seonghwa watched him go, faintly hearing a soft ‘he’ll be fine, Yuchan’ as they went.

With the room now empty, he entered it and slowly slid the door shut behind him. Seonghwa’s eyes raked across the room as he attempted to access his surroundings. It was empty aside from the bed and the table containing the lamp. He walked closer, squinting at it as he drew near. The entire surface was covered in an array of toys, accessories, and bottles of lube. Damn … they really knew how to repair.

Seonghwa shuffled back to the bed and settled upon it awkwardly, covering the bulge in his pants subconsciously. The door opened just as he did so, his expression mirroring a deer caught in car headlights. Someone stepped inside and immediately shut the door behind him, trapping him in the room with someone he could barely see. Seonghwa blinked as they drew closer, blue hair catching the light from the lamp as they drew near—it was Hongjoong.

“I definitely wasn’t expecting  _ you _ of all people to be here,” Hongjoong said, stopping in front of him. He crossed his arms. “But I’m impressed,” he continued, not even giving Seonghwa a chance to reply. “Teacher’s pet at a literal sex party … maybe you’re a little more rebellious than I thought.”

“... I guess I’m full of surprises,” Seonghwa managed to answer. 

“I guess so.” Hongjoong eyed him for a moment, before he hummed softly. “Grand prize is sex with me if that’s what you want, provided we discuss shit and figure out boundaries before we just go for it. Or you can leave, if you’re not up for that.”

Seonghwa remained silent, glancing between Hongjoong and the door. He could leave, but the memory of what had happened here would remain with him forever. He could leave, but he would lose the first chance he’d had with Hongjoong since meeting him. He could leave, but he’d likely go back to being nothing more than a ‘teacher’s pet’ to the man he wanted nothing more than to like him. So really, the answer was easy.

“I-I want to stay, if you’ll have me.”

Hongjoong dropped his arms after a moment, extending one towards his face. Fingers brushed his cheek before moving to gently cup his cheek. “You can kick his ass later if you want, but the truth is San and I kinda planned this.”

“What? Planned this?”

“I’ve spent weeks waiting for you to make the first move and all you’ve done is stare at me across the courtyard.” His jaw dropped and Hongjoong laughed. “Yeah, I noticed. Maybe I could’ve approached you first but this is a little more fun in my opinion.”

Seonghwa just sat there, his entire body frozen in place. “... You’ve known?”

“For months, yeah. Kinda have a skill for noticing attractive men checking out my ass.”

His cheeks burned at that. He’d thought he was being rather discreet but apparently Hongjoong had known all along. Had he been a different person, that would’ve upset him. But he was Park Seonghwa, a person known for patience and kindness … and apparently being oblivious. 

“But also, it doesn’t have to go like this, if you don’t want it to. I do like you, Seonghwa. So if you’d rather do this romance thing correctly and work up to it, we can wait.” Seonghwa wasn’t sure why he felt inclined to look down but he did so anyway, bringing attention to the very obvious bulge in his pants. Hongjoong laughed at that. “Well, I guess you’ll need help with that. Luckily for you, this is a grand prize, so we can spend the whole night in here if we really want to.”

“... The whole night?”

“The whole night,” Hongjoong repeated.

“Then …” Seonghwa lifted his hand, slotting it over Hongjoong’s, “can we start with a kiss?”

Hongjoong’s face, though drenched in shadow, still showcased his fond smile. “God, you’re such a romantic sap.”

“... I am trying to get a minor in theater.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just let me kiss you, lover boy,” Hongjoong replied, moving so he could stand between Seonghwa’s splayed legs. His heart began to hammer in his chest as Hongjoong lowered his head. Their lips met, Hongjoong’s surprisingly soft against his own, and Seonghwa sighed against him. It was short and sweet and everything he’d been expecting, even if what had led up to it happening was anything but.

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Seonghwa murmured against Hongjoong’s lips.

“Me too.” Fingers came up, brushing through his hair gently. “Now … it’s my turn to ruin you.”

Seonghwa wasn’t sure how he’d gone from translating a centuries old play to getting laid in a bed that wasn’t his own but he could find little to complain about. Somehow, against all odds, he would be walking out of here with the chance for a relationship with the man he’d had a crush on for way too long.

Oh, and he’d get to kick San’s ass later—perhaps after he asked for details on how to join.

For now, he allowed himself to be pressed into the mattress and get lost in Hongjoong. Seonghwa had won the grand prize after all.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it doesn't have a seongjoong sex scene at the end >: perhaps I'll expand later, but this fic was solely written to focus on the crane game aspect! either way, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> as for those who have commented on my fics in the last month, I promise I'll answer soon! ;v; sorry it's taking me so long!!
> 
> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ pls) for more content!
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
